Child Proof
by PrismaTrumpet
Summary: John and his son Hamish have been looking for a new place to live ever since John's wife walked out on them, Sherlock suggest they move in with him but John knows that 221b is no place for a child. Can Sherlock change john's mind?


**So I should be working on my chapter story…. But I couldn't get this idea out of my head**

**Enjoy**

John ground as he heard the buzzing of his work phone. Ever since he became an on-call doctor this had been a regular happening. He continued lying face down in his pillow as he grouped blindly at his night stand, when he finally laid hands on the annoying device he quickly skimmed the message ; bus wreck , lot of injured people ,short staff , and its 2:37 a.m. Saturday morning. With a sudden jolt of energy John sprung from his bed and quickly began pulling on his clothes. Being on call wasn't much different from being an army doctor , you still had to be ready for anything and prepared to jump into action in a split second, and in a way the military prepared him for it, but that didn't mean john liked it.

Once he was dressed he had to address an even more important matter. His son. Hamish James Watson was only four , and John knew no matter what came up at the hospital he could not leave his son unattended. Had his wife not walked out on them this wouldn't be a problem , but she did and it was. John pushed the bitter thought out of his head , and quickly went into his son's room. There was a small overnight bag in the corner for this sort of thing , after grabbing it and slinging it over his shoulder, he lightly shook Hamish awake.

"Hamish , wake up love , Papa has to go to the hospital and you're going to your uncle Sherlock's."

John didn't wait for a reply and picked up the groggy child in his arms , still in his pajamas, and dashed out the door. He used his right arm to carry Hamish and his left hand to call Sherlock. It had been almost five years since John moved out of 221b , he visited regularly of course , but it wasn't the same. Sherlock had tried to find a new roommate , since John moved out Sherlock had gone through about 16 different fellows , the longest one lasted almost nine days. Not long after John became an on call doctor , Sherlock graciously opened his apartment to john in case of this type of emergency. He had only needed Sherlock's help once , and it was only for an hour when the boy was 2, Most of the time Hamish would be at nursery school and john wouldn't have to worry.

He hailed a cab , just as Sherlock answered his phone.

"Good morning John , I see you're bringing Hamish over, thanks for the heads up see you in four minutes." Then the line went dead. John sighed in annoyance, although he was thankful for a friend was willing to take care of his son at odd hours of the night. John laid his head on top of his son's, he could tell the boy had already gone back to sleep by his soft breathing. John desperately wished things didn't have to be like this , but he makes more money as an on call doctor and with the bills piling up, he could sure use the money. Although it was beginning to look like he was going to have to find a new place for him and his son to live, he thought about moving back in with Sherlock (on more than one occasion) but based on the years he did live with Sherlock , he knew that 221b baker street was no place for a child.

They arrived four minutes later , the cabbie argued to wait for John as he jogged up to the flat. John didn't bother knocking and didn't even need his key as he went straight up the stairs. Sherlock was casually typing away on his laptop when john burst through the thresh hold. He laid Hamish on the couch were Sherlock had already had arranged a blanket and pillow , before addressing the detective.

"Everything you need should be in this bag , I don't think he knows what's going on so he might cry when he wakes up , don't be afraid to ask Mrs. Hudson for help and I can't think you enough." John handed the bag to Sherlock. Sherlock remained silent while john explained the contents of the bag , not listening but observing, His friend had change a lot since becoming a father , but deep down Sherlock knew John was still the danger seeking soldier he used to be. Sherlock took the bag from john , "don't worry , you let me hold a gun to your head, don't you trust me with Hamish?"

" You know I do , but it's only logical that I worry." John reached out to pull the blanket up to his son's chin ,and gave him a quick kiss on the temple." Be sure he stays out of trouble."

"For God's sake John , I can take care of a four year old."

"That's good, because I was talking to the four year old."

Sherlock scoffed at the remark and stalked back over to his computer. John checked his watch and cursed to himself , he thanked Sherlock once more before running out of the flat. Sherlock glanced over at the sleeping boy and smiled , Hamish was the only child Sherlock can stand to be around. He knew it was only because he was John's son.

Sometime around 5 in the morning John called to inform Sherlock that he had just finished with the bus crash victims but now was being bombarded with other patients and it looked like it would be a while before he could leave.

Sherlock spent the rest of the night on his computer , he didn't feel like sleeping , occasionally he would glance over at the couch to check on Hamish who was sleeping peacefully . It was a little past 7:30 when the boy woke up , and just as john predicted , he began crying. Sherlock wasn't sure how he should comfort the boy , so his just patted the boy's shoulder and Told him what had happened. The boy whipped his eyes as he tried to stop his small sobs.

"So what are we going to do today, Uncle Sherlock?" He finally spoke after his sobs died down

"Why don't you go get dressed, and I'll get breakfast ready, then we can decide what were going to do?" Sherlock was actually trying to buy time to think of what he could possibly do with a four year old. Sherlock made himself busy making breakfast for him and Hamish. He sat out the plates and made him a cup of coffee and hot chocolate for Hamish. The boy came running to the table fully dressed with a blue jumper with a green sashiko pattern and yellow. Sherlock tried not to laugh , apparently Hamish was just like his papa in more ways than just the blonde hair.

They didn't say much as they ate , Sherlock wasn't sure what he could say to a four year old, and Hamish was just naturally a shy child.

"So Hamish," Sherlock finally began ," what do you want to do?" Hamish shyly shrugged his shoulders. Sherlock huffed in annoyance, he then got up from the table and began rummaging through the bag john had brought with him. There wasn't much in there just a coloring book, some crayons , a copy of _Peter Pan_ , a change of clothes and pajams , a note with emergency phone numbers and a small game boy with a note that said "No more than 30 minutes". Sherlock glanced over at the little boy at the table , sitting in the same spot john used to sit, Sherlock had hardly spent any alone time with the boy, even the times John brought him over to visit ,Hamish would just sit there quietly while the grownups talked. Sherlock picked up the copy of _Peter Pan,_ and suddenly got an idea.

"Hamish, do you like pirates?"

Hamish perked up at the question " Like captain hook!?" he asked excitedly. Sherlock was about to clarify that he meant real pirates, but remembering that he was talking to a four year old , he restrained himself. "Yes , just like captain hook."

"You be captain hook and I'll be Peter Pan!" Hamish said as he leapt from his chair and ran to attack 'Captain hook'.

Sherlock caught the boy and lifted him I the air , smiling when he heard the boy's excited screams. Sherlock was surprised to find that he was already having fun and enjoying his time with the boy, although he said it was only because it was John's son.

It was about 10 when John eventually returned dragging himself up the stairs. He entered the flat and was slightly worried when he didn't see his son or friend. He called out and then heard the pounding of little feet running.

"PAPA!" Hamish leapt into his father's arms , John just barely caught his son because he was to focused on the fact that his four year was running around with a two foot sword.

"Hamish where did you get this sword!?" John put Hamish down and snatched the sword from his hands.

"Uncle Sherlock said I could use it.."

"Oh did he?... SHERLOCK!"

"Yes?" Sherlock strutted in the living room, sporting a three point hat with a bright red plume and a sword like the one confiscated from Hamish.

"Sherlock what the-" John clamped his hands over Hamish's ears." What the HELL is my son doing with a sword?!"

"We were only playing. Calm down , _Daddy."_ John pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation. '_I let an eight year old take care of my four year old'_

John tossed the sword at Sherlock who caught it effortlessly. John walked to the kitchen and began making tea. He found it amusing that no matter how much time he spends away , he still acted as if he never left. The urge to move back into the flat ,the urge to move back in grew stronger. He looked over to the couch , Sherlock was showing Hamish something in one of the many science books he owned. John knew Sherlock cared deeply for his son , but he also knew that having the child in the flat would drastically change Sherlock's life. He poured the tea in to three mugs and carried the tray into the living room.

John sat in his chair , even after five years of not living in the flat it was still his chair. Hamish climbed into John's lap and Sherlock took his seat across from them. John and Sherlock did most of the talking while Hamish remained silent unless spoken to.

"Hamish, why don't you go color a picture for uncle Sherlock?"

"Okay!" Hamish slid out of his father's lap and energetically ran to the table to began the picture. Sherlock knew John had purposely sent Hamish off , meaning there was something serious he wanted to talk about without his son hearing.

"So I was talking to my Cousin – the one in Dublin- the other day." John started off in a low voice so Hamish wouldn't hear " She said they're building some flats near her house , and the rent is going to be pretty cheap…I haven't been able to find any affordable apartments nearby, I think we might end up moving there." John waited for Sherlock to say something , or at least react in some way ,but the consulting detective remained apathetic.

"Sherlock?"

"You're moving to Dublin?" He finally said John couldn't recognize what in his tone as he said this, it could have been shock ,joy , sadness ; anything really.

"Nothing is official , and I don't want to tell Hamish just yet, but it's beginning to look like our only option at this point." John sipped his tea , again wait for a response that didn't come for a while.

"You could always move back here, I've been looking for a new flat mate and if Mrs. Hudson cleans out that storage room upstairs it would be just the right size for Hamish."

"I know , but I just don't think this is the right place for Hamish," He glanced over at his son who was absentmindedly coloring at the table ," for god's sake you keep body parts in the ice box , not to mention the constant involvement with serial killers, if we were to move in you would have to make some drastic changes…. I'm sorry Sherlock but I just don't think I can impose that on you."

Sherlock desperately wanted to tell John that it wouldn't an imposition , and that he would be happy to have John and his son at 221B but seeing the stern look in John's face , Sherlock simply lead back in his chair and said "I see."Nothing more was said on the matter.

Hamish came running over soon after and presented his picture to Sherlock. It was of Captain Hook on his pirate ship, in the upper left corner was Peter Pan , and across the bottom 'Four Unkel Sherlocke' was written in messy hand writing. Sherlock smiled and thanked the boy . John watched fondly as Hamish and Sherlock interacted , amazed at how Sherlock's normally morbid personality seemed to diapered around the boy.

After checking his watch that read 2:34 John decided it was time to end the little get to gather. Of course Hamish complained, " Now , love, we still have to run some errands. We have to go to the grocery store , the bank , then we have to start dinner and- "

" Boring!" Hamish cried. John raised an eyebrow at the sudden outburst, " Boring, huh, I wonder who you could have gotten that from…"

Sherlock gave an innocent shrug.

"Can't I stay here with uncle Sherlock while you do all that? Then we could all have dinner together!" John looked at Sherlock , who nodded in approval, " Well , Alright, but you better extra nice to uncle Sherlock for being so kind."

Hamish smiled brightly ,and after hugging his Papa good bye ran back to Sherlock who was still seated. Sherlock ruffled the boy's sandy blonde hair affectionately.

"So what do you want to do now?" Sherlock asked.

"Tell me a story about when Papa was a soldier! Papa never tells me stories about being a soldier but it sounds soooo cool. "Hamish said excitedly. Sherlock thought for a moment, John had never really talked much about his Military life, and when he did it would usually be some gruesome medical story he thought Sherlock would enjoy. None of these stories were appropriate for a four year old ( Which is most likely why Hamish had heard so few stories) , but there was one story Sherlock recalled hearing one night that he thought would be alright to tell.

"Has your Father ever told you about the time he was shot?"Hamish's brown eyes grew wide at the question " NO! Tell me ! tell me ! Pleeesse"

Sherlock admired the boy's enthusiasm and agreed to tell him the story John had told him years ago over a late dinner of Chinese food. Sherlock was about to start the story when Hamish crawled in to the chair with him, and snuggled into Sherlock's side. As much as Sherlock hated physical contact , he couldn't bring himself to deny John's son. Sherlock remembered the story word for word from when John had told him.

It was a rather long story , about John running to get an injured man off the battle field , and was shot in the process. Of course Sherlock had edited the story a little , only leaving out the graphic description john gave of the bullet piercing his shoulder , and the feeling of having to it surgically removed while he was still conscious.

"Amazing!" Hamish exclaimed , this drew a uncharacteristic laugh from Sherlock , apparently Hamish was just like his father in more ways than just jumpers and looks. Sherlock told Hamish more and more stories as the afternoon went on. Most wear of him and John back when they used to chase murderers and other criminals, after each story Hamish would exclaim his amazement.

Half way through one of his stories Sherlock felt the boy slump against him , asleep and breathing softly. Sherlock Normally , would have gotten up and moved to boy to the couch to sleep , but he too was feeling a bit drowsy , three nights in a row of forgetting to sleep had that kind of effect on him. He was absent mindedly stroking the boy's dirty blonde locks , when he to dozed off.

John returned half after five , and was worried when he heard nothing but silence. He started up the stairs when he ran into Mrs. Hudson as she was coming down. The Hugged and talked for a minute the John asked if she had seen Sherlock and Hamish . Mrs. Hudson giggled , " Don't worry dear , they are up in the living room ,and I got plenty of pictures." She waved her camera in the air and walked past John down the stairs. John was curious as to why she would take pictures , so he quickly trotted up the stairs and stopped in the door way at what he saw. Hamish was snuggled into Sherlock's chest , while the detective rested his head on the back of the chair and thanks Mrs. Hudson were wrapped in a pink quilt with purple roses on it.

After not much thought , John decided that he would take Sherlock up on his offer. It was obvious the genius cared deeply about the boy , and that was all that mattered to John. The problems that were sure to come could be fixed latter and he knew Sherlock would not let any harm come to the boy..

As long as Hamish didn't start calling Sherlock daddy all would be fine.

**So I've had band camp this past week , from 9am to 6pm, but I managed to write this. Even though its kind of short I am quite proud of myself. I'll start working on my chapter story again sometime this week, but I have band camp this week also. If you get the chance I would love for you to check out the first chapter of my story "Friendless Together" about Sherlock and john as kids.**

**R&R**


End file.
